Mark Beaks
Mark Beaks is a recurring antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. He is the founder and CEO of Waddle, and a rival towards both Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold. He is voiced by Josh Brener. History ''The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! Beaks arrives at the Duckburg Billionaires Club, much to the amazement of Huey. After entering Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold's shared room, he obnoxiously introduces himself to the two billionaires and announces that he's going to be joining the club as he approaches becoming a billionaire himself thanks to his new invention "Project: Ta-Dah", before annoying them both with remixed bagpipe music. Outside the room, Huey praises Beaks as an idol of his, while Dewey remains unimpressed. Beaks soon leaves the room, insulting Scrooge and Glomgold under his breath, when Huey calls him a genius. Impressed with Huey, Beaks decides to offer him an Dewey an after school internship starting the next day. Meanwhile, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to team up in order to prevent Beaks from joining the Billionaire's Club. The next day, Beaks gives Huey and Dewey a tour of Waddle, which concludes with him saying that there is only one available internship position, leading to Huey and Dewey competing for it. Alone, Beaks boasts about how he's going to become a billionaire, when he spots a man beating his way through his security. The man walks up and introduces himself as Falcon Graves, a professional industrial saboteur, and claims he has been hired to steal Project Ta-Dah, although Beaks remains unconcerned. Back at the Billionaires Club, Scrooge and Glomgold begin conspiring on how to get rid of Beaks, who is giving Graves a tour of Waddle at the same time, much to the latter's annoyance. Huey and Dewey encounter Beaks, who declares them both tied for the internship, before being interrupted by a "mandatory dance break". At the same time, Glomgold details his plan to get rid of Beaks; he and Scrooge will trick Beaks into going to a club on a yacht, then sail the yacht into an active volcano, driving him to jump into the yacht's (shark infested) pool, which will scare him into jumping out of the yacht and into the lava. Scrooge notes how he thought they wanted to get rid of Beaks and not kill him, as well as the unnecessarily complexity of the plan, but Glomgold, not listening, moves on to the "complicated" part of the plan instead. After the dance break, Beaks gives Huey and Dewey their final task; getting him a coffee. Dewey returns with the coffee first, but Beaks almost has a breakdown when the coffee is delivered a minute before he asked. Huey then arrives with another coffee at precisely 2:15, and Beaks gives him the internship for it. However, upon seeing Dewey's ironically fancy briefcase, Beaks hires and promotes him above Huey. Frustrated with Beaks, Graves grabs him and forces Huey and Dewey to take him to Project: Ta-Dah instead. Beaks then finally unveils Project: Ta-Dah to Graves, Huey and Dewey, however, it turns out that it is nothing at all, Beaks revealing that he created interest for a fake product so everyone would invest money into his company. Graves attempts to call his employer, although this turns out to be Beaks as well, Dewey deducing that Beaks planned to say his product was stolen by Graves so he could keep all the money invested in him. Huey has all his faith in Beaks destroyed because of this, while Graves, enraged at being lied to and having his time wasted, grabs Beaks and takes him up to the roof to throw him off it. At the Billionaire's Club, after questioning another part of Glomgold's excessive plan, Scrooge ends up discovering a film reel revealing Glomgold's intentions to betray him. Scrooge then storms out, realizing how he had spent the entire day obsessing over someone he doesn't like. In the meantime, Graves prepares to kill Beaks, while Dewey restores Huey's confidence and convinces him that they need to save Beaks. The boys manage to distract Graves, saving Beaks, and knock him off the building (onto a trampoline). Beaks nonchalantly fires Huey and Dewey because they know the secret of Project: Ta-Dah, although Dewey gets back at him by posting a humiliating message on his phone, and drops his phone off the roof, resulting in Beaks tearfully trying to save it, also landing on the same trampoline as Graves. Beaks is then invited to a billionaire's club on a yacht. As he celebrates this, he fails to notice that the mailman was actually Glomgold, who readies his sharks for the yacht. ''Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! Beaks announces that he has created a self driving robot called B.U.D.D.Y., to the disbelief of Gyro Gearloose, who believes Beaks to be a fraud, and that a robot driver would turn evil extremely easily. Gyro, Dewey, Launchpad and Scrooge then attend a seminar where Beaks explains B.U.D.D.Y., to the displeasure of Gyro and Launchpad. Launchpad begins to feel threatened when Scrooge offers to buy the B.U.D.D.Y. system, and he challenges the robot to a race. That night, Gyro also obsesses over finding out how Beaks managed to create B.U.D.D.Y.. The next day, Launchpad races B.U.D.D.Y., and loses horribly due to having to avoid crashing, much to Beaks' pleasure. Gyro then arrives and reveals that the B.U.D.D.Y. system is actually just a remodeled version of Lil Bulb, and accuses Beaks of stealing his technology. Nonchalantly, Beaks explains that he stole the Lil Bulb design from an online forum, leading to Gyro realizing his assistant Fenton had put the Lil Bulb design on the internet and firing him immediately. Beaks, Dewey, Scrooge and the reluctant Gyro agree to ride back to Duckburg with B.U.D.D.Y.. Gyro asks how Beaks managed to prevent Lil Bulb from going evil, and Beaks explains that he didn't, leading to him enraging Lil Bulb, which causes the robot to turn evil. Beaks and the other passengers are restrained and driven around by the mad Lil Bulb, however, they are soon saved by Fenton wearing the Gizmosuit. Beaks is noticeably enthralled with the superhero, who takes up the alias Gizmoduck, and then destroys Lil Bulb with help from Launchpad and Dewey. At the end of the episode, Beaks is seen at Waddle, ominously remarking that he must have Gizmoduck. ''McMystery at McDuck McManor! Beaks is invited to Scrooge's birthday party, where he and the other guests (Ma Beagle and Flintheart Glomgold) wear costumes to hide their identities. After Huey discovers that someone had hacked into Scrooge's advanced power grid, and that one of the guests had been posting pictures of the party all night, he uncovers Beaks and suspects him as the one who had kidnapped Scrooge during Black Arts Beagle's magic act. Beaks, however, while confirming that he had hacked the power grid, states that he actually wanted to hack the security cameras to get a hold of humiliating footage, showing off a video of Scrooge accidentally walking into a closed door. Plotting to make Scrooge look dumb while getting a "dumb amount of views", Beaks prepares to exit the room, only to forget that the door is locked and ironically run right into it. Beaks is still present when Flintheart Glomgold is revealed as the third guest, and takes a selfie with Scrooge's other enemies. He later vanished mysteriously upon being accused as the true mastermind behind Scrooge's disappearance, following the same thing happening to Glomgold and soon to Ma Beagle as well. Beaks is last seen being kicked out of the mansion by Duckworth's ghost, as he and Scrooge were truly behind the latter's disappearance. Personality Beaks is a mostly shallow and self-centered individual, whose only interests are revolved around his image and the attention he gets. As such, he does not care about being rich out of being greedy, but because of the attention that follows it, even claiming that "buzz" is the new equivalent to money in "''McMystery at McDuck McManor!" He is openly vain and obnoxious as well, showing nothing less than egotistic views of himself and condescending and disrespectful behavior towards others, whether he knows it or not. True to his self-centered nature, Beaks' entire live virtually revolves around his phone and his social media presence. He cannot stand the idea of being without either for very long, and so carries numerous back-up phones in case one ever gets damaged. He almost never looks up from his screen in many situations either, bar when he has to look at other things or when his phones are inaccessible. Some of his dependence on his phone for any sort of interaction seems to stem from him being somewhat socially awkward and unable to truly interact with people, as he is show having invented a digital high-five app so "you're never left hanging, or, y'know, have to touch anyone." Needless to say, when something catches Beaks' interest, he gets firmly, usually obsessively interested in it, something shown prominently at the end of "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", where he decides that he must "have" Gizmoduck. Despite how dimwitted and clueless he seems on the surface, Beaks is actually somewhat intelligent. He is an expert at winning people over with his charisma, and is clever and cunning enough to know how to scam and manipulate his way to becoming a billionaire. He is also proficient at hacking even the most advanced of security systems, even though he uses his talents for petty goals. Gallery 1994e68f5cec3baa36822ecabaf56bfd998ea1ce_hq.jpg|Beaks in the intro. ThSIRM2I9D.jpg|Beaks with Scrooge and Glomgold. Ducktales-1x7-copertina.jpg DuckTales-1x07-Paperone-Famedoro-Mark-Beaks.jpg Maxresdefault-01.jpg Tumblr_oxs4kyBXsX1vouzb7_smart1.jpg Schermata-2017-10-24-alle-19-15-55.png Ducktales2017_falcon_graves_mark_beaks_by_giuseppedirosso-dbrngyj.jpg De130caeda711d0c5a3017da218e5a1c.jpg Ducktales-mark-beaks-copertina.jpg Ducktales-the-infernal-intersnhip-of-mark-beaks-huey-dewey.jpg Ducktales21.png Tumblr_oy6i4rO7lo1r9yokvo1_500.gif Vlcsnap-2017-10-21-18h21m26s566-1024x576.png Tumblr_oylu84N4gs1r9yokvo1_1280.png Tumblr_p6bc32uFbm1sep9jeo1_540.gif I must have him.png|"Gizmoduck...I must have him." Trivia *According to series co-producer Frank Angones, Beaks is an African grey parrot. **Also according to him, Beaks is a fan of Magical Girl anime. *Beaks is seemingly based off of Mark Zuckerberg (which is prominent, given he's even named after him), Steve Jobs, and John D. Rockerduck. Navigation Category:Embezzlers Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Ducktales villains Category:Type dependent on Version